Nighttime fuels my hunger
by starfaction
Summary: Marshall Lee can't get his dreams of Fionna to stop...what can he possibly do?


_Author's note: This is a sexually graphic story that is not appropriate for younger audiences. This is my first fanfic story so I appreciate all criticisms. If you are uncomfortable with a sexual relaitonship between Marshall Lee and Fionna, this story isn't for you. Thanks so much for reading!_

The sweet sound of Fionna's voice rocked Marshall Lee. "Marshie…Oh, Marshie."

"Not again," thought Marshall Lee. This is the 4th time this week where he has woken up in a cold sweat in the middle of the day. Actually, it is always a cold sweat since he was never warm anymore, but this was a different sweat. He has been waking up panting, sweating, and so frustrated. "Why won't these dreams stop?" he said out loud, asking his empty room.

Marshall Lee has known Fionna for years now. He's seen her grow up to the 20 year old confident woman that is now. A woman, no longer a girl. How could he be having these dreams? They felt so wrong yet they excited him so. Dreaming of her soft curves, her strong calves, and that bouncy blond hair she always hid under that damn hat. This last dream pushed Marshall over the edge. His sheets were wet and cold and his sexual frustration was reaching its max. It has been months since his last girlfriend, or perhaps it has been years. After the first few hundred years or so, the years all blend together. Marshall laid on his bed with his sheets sticking to his leg day dreaming of Fionna. How he longed for her warm body. He wanted nothing more than to make sweet love to her, if only one time. He thought about her bouncy perky breasts. They were a bit smaller than what he normally preferred and he knew they wouldn't get bigger since she was so active, but those beautiful B cup mounds were all he wanted to taste. He wanted to hold her down and caress her smooth stomach and down her back until he was able to grab her ass. She has to have the most perfect ass in all of Oooh. It was firm but round, just the right amount of bounce and bubble to it. Oh the horrible thing he would do to that ass.

"Snap out of it." Maybe if he said it out loud it would help stop the thoughts. He couldn't have these thoughts. He couldn't lose control of himself. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. If there was only a way where he could just fuck her silly for once without ruining what they have. There couldn't be any way. There needs to be some other way for him to get rid of these urges and thoughts. He should have better control of his thoughts, he's been dealing with them for hundreds of years, but I guess some urges a man gets can never go away. Marshall thought and thought of a way until something devious came to mind. "No. No way could I do that to Fionna. Stop thinking that right now Marshall." He felt like he was losing it now that he had to talk to himself. He finally fell back to sleep dreaming of his horrible thought.

Another week has gone by and it was almost every day now he's woken up with those damn sticky sheets. Several months had gone by and he was getting tired of doing his laundry now every evening. He's been dreaming of his plan against Fionna, but it was just too wrong, too evil, even for a vampire king. But that was just it, he was a vampire, he was a man, granted an undead man. Marshall couldn't take it anymore; he could only resist for so long. These urges had to stop. He would do it only once just to get out of his system, to make all of these feelings go away. Fionna was a strong girl. He knew that she would get over it, even if it took a while. She is the toughest girl, or woman, he has met in a long time. And this way, it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

* * *

><p>He took his time planning. He needed it to be perfect. He had to have no mistakes. One great thing about being a vampire is that you are awake when everyone else is sleeping. Marshall could stalk Fionna, know her schedule, and watch her sleep. He knew when she went to bed, what doors or windows she left open, and what time Cake comes back after she sleeps over with Lord Monochromicorn. This Friday evening would be perfect. Fionna and Cake would be tired from adventuring all week and fighting with that crazy Ice Queen. Cake would be going on a date with Lord Monochromicorn and spending the night again. Fionna would go to bed, alone, tired. It couldn't be more perfect.<p>

Marshall Lee floated outside the treehouse's windows. He knew every part of that home since he has lived there many years ago. He knew where he could hide and where he could see her. After Cake left, Fionna had the whole place to herself. Marshall watched as she watched some old movie while eating an everything burrito that Cake had made earlier but didn't finish. It was getting late and Fionna's eyes began to droop. She turned off the movie and walked upstairs to take a shower. She was pretty dirty from all of her battling today. Marshall cursed himself that he couldn't get a good view of her in the shower. The room was filled with steam and the window was too high up to see anything good, but this was the perfect time to sneak in and hide. It was a warm summer evening and there were plenty of windows left open. Marshall floated in and hid in the shadows of the bedroom. He found her swords and hid them. Now all he had to do was wait for her. His felt his skin go ice cold when he heard the shower turn off. It would be any second now. He knew that she wouldn't be prepared, but he was. He hid near the bathroom door and she couldn't see him when she opened the door.

"Oh god," Marshall thought. The sweet smell of her bubblegum shampoo filled the bedroom air. Could she be more innocent? He almost lost his train of thought distracted by that moist bubblegum air. He took a deep breath as Fionna walked into the room wearing her pink robe. This was it. Marshall lunged for Fionna and grabbed her by the waist. He wrapped one arm around her arms and waist and put the other over her mouth, hiding his face behind her head. He knew it she would be strong and tough. She grunted and fought and struggled to get loose, screaming and yelling behind Marshall's hand. "Shut up. I don't want to hurt you," Marshall hissed into her ear, disguising his voice. This only made her fight more. She was strong, stronger that he has imagined, but she could not break his hold. Although Marshall did not look like it with his lanky body, he was incredibly strong. Again, one of the benefits of being a vampire. Fionna tried to kick and get her arms free for what felt like forever. Marshall was lucky that she was so tired. He thought about floating up to hold her, but he couldn't give away that it was him. Finally she stopped struggling and had to catch her breath. "Relax," he whispered, "I really don't want to have to hurt you." Fionna was panting in his arms, out of breath. Marshall was getting so aroused just watching her chest rise and fall in his arms. "Now, I'm going to blind fold you, so I'm going to let go of your mouth. If you keep yelling and screaming, it will only be worse for you. Nod if you understand." Fionna stood there for a second, thinking of her options, thinking of how to escape. She nodded yes.

Marshall gently let go of her mouth and Fionna took in deep breaths of air. She was so winded. Marshall grabbed a blindfold he had in his back pocket and tied it securely over her eyes. Oh wow, he hadn't even noticed her hair in the commotion. He hadn't even thought about her freshly washed hair without that stupid bunny hat. Her beautiful wet blond hair was curling in his fingers as he secured the blindfold. His erection was growing. He wasn't sure if Fionna could feel his dick pushing against her ass, but he was growing more excited by the second. "That's a good girl. Now that wasn't so bad. I won't cover your mouth anymore if you promise to be good."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Fionna grunted. Marshall could feel her anger growing inside. Marshall clucked "Oh, I think you know what I want" as he rubbed his crotch into her butt. She definitely felt it this time. Fionna shuddered at the thought. "Just let me go! I'll give you whatever treasures I have. Just don't do that." Glob, she was so beautiful pleading to him like that. He loved watching her beg. "I don't want your swords or treasures. I only want you. God, you're beautiful Fionna." Using her name really reignited her fight. Of course he would know her name if he has targeted her. But it pissed her off because he had no right to use it. And Fionna began to struggle again Marshall wrapped his free arm around her neck and squeezed her tight against his body. "Now what did I say about being a good girl?" He got tighter around her neck. It was so pink and soft, he really didn't want to have to hurt her. "I'm sorry," Fionna gasped out, "I won't do it again." Marshall whispered "I'm sorry, _sir._" Fionna gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry, sir." Marshall loosened his grip around her neck and Fionna began to breath easier again. He was so strong. She had a hard time trying to figure out what to do. She had to comply for now, until she got the chance to make a move.

Marshall walked her to the bed and pushed her onto it with his body pinning hers down. He had to use his full weight on her not only to hold her down, but so she wouldn't know it was him. He pinned his legs on her thighs, and held her chest down with his ribs. He grabbed her wrist and held them above her head. Fionna was beginning to pant. She has never felt this vulnerable before. She was usually always in control, the strong and brave hero of the day. Never has she been this weak and this exposed to someone before. Marshall grabbed some straps he had in his pocket and tied her wrists together and tied it to the headboard. Fionna was trying hard to fight back showing any fear. She tried her best to be strong, but tying her down like this, it was too much for her and she let out a little sob. That almost broke Marshall. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't want to hurt her. In fact, he wished that he didn't have to do this at all. There she was though, lying under his body, so scared of what will happen. Why did this get him so excited seeing her like this? Marshall hadn't felt this hot in almost a century. He began to undo her robe. As he pulled it open exposing her body, a warm breeze blew in and made Fionna shudder. She couldn't understand what was going on with her body. She felt so anger and scared but this was feeling a little good. Marshall stared at her beautiful breasts, heaving up and down from Fionna panting. There were even more amazing than he imagined. They were so perky and pink with these little pink nipples that were beginning to harden from the breeze. Marshall tried to warm his hands but he couldn't only so much. Fionna jumped at the touch of those cold hands against her warm breasts. They were so soft, so smooth. Marshall began fondling her tits, massaging them. Fionna let out a little moan.

"What?" he thought, "could she be enjoying this?" Marshall began to play with Fionna's nipples rolling and pinching them. Fionna didn't understand why this was feeling so good to her. Why was her body betraying her and responding to his touches? She is supposed to be angry. Marshall then began to suck on her breasts, sucking on her pink nipples, his tongue rolling around those harden points. Fionna let out a louder moan. She had never been touched this way, and she hated to admit that it actually felt good. Marshall could have spent all night just playing with those beautiful tits, but he had come this far, he wasn't going to turn back now. Slowly, he moved his right hand down her body to her stomach. He could feel her tense up. He needed to relax her more. He moved his body up more and was holding himself above her face. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted. Those wet, moist perfect lips were calling of him. "I'm going to kiss you now." He thought it sounded silly after he said it but who cares anyway. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Fionna was so surprised at his tenderness. She thought he was going to be rougher but he was so soft kissing her. "Kiss me back." Marshall whispered. Fionna was so turned on right now. She didn't know what to do. She thought she just had to lie here and let him have his way. Marshall began to kiss her deeper now, "Kiss me back," he ordered through her mouth and Fionna did. She kissed him back hard now matching his intensity. Glob, she was such a good kisser. Glob, he was such a good kisser. She thought he tasted so sweet, almost like strawberries. This was making her feel so good that she hadn't even noticed his hand moving lower on her body.

She finally noticed it. His hand was onto of her pussy, cupping it. Marshall couldn't believe how warm it was. It was like fire was pouring out of her folds. Fionna stopped kissing him and tensed up. She knew he was about to find out how much he was really turning her on. Marshall was stunned to see how wet Fionna was. Her pussy was soaking wet, lubricant pouring out of her mound. Marshall kissed Fionna hard as he began to play with her pussy, stroking the mounds, the lips, the folds and creases of her. His hand was completely wet. Fionna was beginning to moan louder through his kisses, her nipples getting harder. Marshall has been doing this for years now. He knew how to pleasure her. He took his time rubbing her, kissing her, nuzzling in her breast. He than took his thumb and began to rub her clit. Those smooth circles started to drive her wild. Was she really about to cum? How could this stranger attack her and make her cum? Marshall knew she was on the edge, but he wanted more. "Ask me," he said, "tell me what you need."

This stunned Fionna, she knew what he wanted her to ask. No way was she going to give him the satisfaction of making her beg for it. When Fionna didn't respond Marshall backed off her clit. This drove her wild. She was so close to cumming. Isn't that what he wanted? Why do I have to say it? Her body was burning up, she was sweating and panting and she needed it so badly. "Please….please…can I cum?" Fionna whispered out. Marshall chuckled, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." "Please, I need to cum. Make me cum." Those were the magic words as Marshall began to rub her clit again. Fionna didn't hold back as this was one of the best feelings she has ever had. She arched her back and curled her toes as she yelled and screamed those cries of pleasure. This is the best orgasm she has ever had, and he hasn't even entered her. As Fionna came down from her orgasm high Marshall pulled his hand up her face. "Lick my fingers clean." She was so dizzy and lightheaded from that orgasm that she followed directions right away. She has never tasted herself before and was surprised at how sweet she was. Before she could swallow, Marshall kissed her, sucking her pussy juices from her mouth. This drove Marshall crazy. She tasted so good, and she was being such a good girl, following her orders. His dick was pulsing in his pants. He wanted to screw her right there, but she had tasted so good he needed more.

He stopped kissing her mouth and started to move down her neck, to her breasts again, stopping to lick her nipples, and then down her stomach. He wiggled his body down and bent Fionna's knees and wrapped his arms underneath them. He had the most magnificent view of her pussy. He has no idea that she kept it so trim and her juices made it glisten in the moonlight. He began to play with her fold again, moving his fingers between them. He then spread open her pussy lips and started licking. She jumped at this new sensation. This felt even better than his fingers. Marshall darted his tongue around her lips, on her clit, and pushed his tongue inside of her. She tasted so good and was so warm and wet. He began to lick and suck on her clit as he pulled his hand up to her pussy again. He didn't even have to force his finger into her pussy she was so wet. It slipped right in. She began moving her hips, bucking in motion with his finger. He then slipped two fingers inside of her, massaging her slick insides sucking on her clit. Fionna couldn't believe how fast he was making her cum again. She remembered that she need to ask and moaned out "Oh…glob….oh…Please…can I come again?" This made Marshall so happy. He wanted her to want this. He didn't want to have to force her. He needed her to want his touch. "Good Girl" he managed to mutter out from between her legs. Fionna bucked her hips, and arched her back again as she came into his mouth, Marshall hungrily sucking up all of her juices. Fionna was so tired and out of breath, panting, sweating with so many thoughts running in her mind. She had forgotten that he was being held captive against her will by this mysterious stranger. She has relinquished control to this man and she never felt freer, more alive, and so damn good. Marshall rose up from between her thighs and stared at this beautiful human. There Fionna was with her hand tied above her head, blindfolded, exposed, wet and heaving. Her face was flushed and her blond hair a mess across her pillow. She had never looked more beautiful to him than right now.

Marshall slipped off his shirt and pants. Fionna didn't even hear the thudding of his clothes on the floor she was so relaxed. Marshall laid his body on hers and started kissing her again softly. "See, I told you I didn't want to hurt you. You are being such a good girl." Fionna began to like being called that. She wanted to be a good girl. If good girls got treated like this, she always wanted to be a good girl. Maybe it was the blindfold covering her eyes or being tied up, but this is the best sex she had ever had. Wait, he had made her cum twice already and he hadn't even fucked her. He hadn't cum. As Fionna began to realize this as Marshall was kissing her, she noticed his crotch against her. Marshall was grinding into her and Fionna began to get scared again. Sex had never really felt that good to her. The couple times she had done it when she briefly dated Price Gumball it didn't feel that good, it had hurt her. He promised that he wouldn't hurt her. "Please, don't do that. It'll hurt."

"Shhh. I said I won't hurt you if you were a good girl, and you have been a very good girl." This actually made Fionna feel better. Marshall wasn't worried. He knew that she wasn't a virgin anymore and that she was so wet that it wouldn't hurt her going it. He grabbed his cock and played with his head around her opening. He started to get her aroused again teasing her pussy with his cock. He wanted her to want this, not to be scared. He was actually amazed at the will power he was showing, restraining himself from pounding her raw. He started playing with her tits again, rolling her nipples around his fingers and kissing her hard. He could feel her body warm up again against his cold skin. He kept teasing her pussy with the head of his cock. He couldn't tell how much pre-cum he has let out because she was still so wet from his touch. "Tell me what you want," he growled through his kisses. Fionna's head was swimming. This man keep getting her body so excited and made her feel so good. She felt like she needed to cum again. She had never felt this way before. She never wanted sex like this before.

"Please...I need...I need you inside me." Fionna couldn't believe what she was saying. It was like her body has taken over her mind and it was all that Marshall needed to hear. He grabbed his cock and slid it right into her slit. Her pussy was so soaked that he could push all the way inside of her. Glob, this felt so amazing. Fionna's moist insides wrapped around him. He could feel her squeeze and flex his member. He slowly began to pump in and out of her. He pulled her legs up so her ankles would be near his head and grabbed her thighs for leverage. This is what he has been dreaming about now, not just for weeks, but for years. He wanted to screw her like this so badly, Fionna moaning from his touch, from his dick inside of her. Marshall knew he was too built up to last very long, but he wanted to make Fionna cum one last time, with him inside of her. He stretched his arm down and began to rub her clit in motion to him thrusting into her. Fionna was panting, moaning, and yelling from pleasure. She thought she knew what sex was, but this was amazing. Marshall could tell that she was about to climax and increased his speed. He thought that maybe he was fucking her too hard but with those kind of moans, there was no way. He just can't believe she is enjoying it this much. Fionna screamed out "I'm gonna cum!" She couldn't hold it back and luckily for Marshall because he couldn't wait any longer. Just as Fionna began to scream with pleasure Marshall let out a loud growling grunt. He pumped her full of his seed. Fionna orgasm's tightened her muscles so much that it squeezed every little drop of cum out of Marshall.

And there they were, panting, sweating, completely spent. Marshall dropped Fionna's legs down. He softly cleaned her up with her robe and slipped his clothes back on. He leaned over the bed and kissed her one last time. He knew this would be the last time he could ever kiss her like this. This kiss wasn't too hard, too soft, it had the right amount of passion. He slipped Fionna's restraints off during the kiss and floated out the open window. By the time Fionna took her blindfold off he was gone.

With daylight fast approaching Marshall hurried home. He laid down on his bed with his straps and held them in his hands. He could feel the heat in the straps slowly fade away. He knew that he would only have the memories to hold him over and he hoped so hard that Fionna would never find out who it was the betrayed her trust so badly. As he drifted off to sleep as the sun rose, he thought that maybe now, he could finally get some rest, some dreams without that beautiful blonde bunny in his fantasies.


End file.
